The messenger
by animeoblivion
Summary: Ed is given an unknown drug by a mysterious man. The drug is slowly dragging Ed into the darkness. ( its 's my first fanfic so let me know what you think.)
1. Chapter 1

Edward hit the wall in a brutal manner. He got up but collapsed to his knees mysterious man had cornered ed in an alley way. The man slowly walked towards ed. As ed finished coughing, he saw blood on his white gloves and began to tremble in fear. The man lifted eds head. "Ah, Edward Elric, the fullmetal alchemist. A bit under the weather today, are we?" The man then grabbed eds hands and held them apart. Once he had done that he kneed him in the gut. Ed coughed up a little blood. The man then dropped him and pulled out a gun and immediately shot him in the leg. Ed screamed in pain. "How is the pain?" The man said as he laughed. Ed then managed to talk, "ww-who are you?" The man ignored and pulled out a vile and needle from his coat. The man then stuck the needle in the vile and pulled out a strange liquid ed didn't recognize. The man walked closer to ed and stuck the needle in his arm. Ed was frozen in fear. "You're probably wondering what that was, well it will do two things to you. One you will forget this conversation for three days. Two well, you will see." Eds sight was getting hazy. The man then picked up ed and shoved him in the back seat of a car. The man began to drive. Just before ed was claimed by the darkness. The man smiled and said get your rest, you will need it.

Ring ring, ring ring. Mustang sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello, colonel mustang speaking." "Hello colonel, he have a mister edward elric in our hands and was told to call this number." Mustang sighed in annoyance. "What happened..." " we aren't sure but he was shot in the leg and unconscious when he arrived, he should be fine but we felt the need to call you just in case." "Thank you, I should be there within the hung up the phone and stood up. Hawkeye entered the room. She stared. He sighed and said, "its fullmetal." Hawkeye then sighed too. The left HQ and headed for the hospital. When the arrived ed had still not woken up. The doctor then began to speak. " He was shot it the leg, has a couple of bruises and the flu." "Thank you, doctor," Riza responded.

Ed had finally started to wake up. He looked over and the first face he saw was colonel mustang. "...colonel...", he said in a tired voice. Mustang sighed. "What happened, fullmetal?" Ed thought for a second and looked over at mustang concerned ." I can't remember anything, the last thing I remember was walking to the market for groceries." Mustang rubbed his chin. "Maybe you will remember later." Edward was still thinking then it popped in his head. "Mustang how long have I been here?" Mustang looked at the clock. "About half a day." Ed sighed in relief. Mustang looked confused but just brushed it off. "Fullmetal, you should get some rest, you were shot in the leg and have the flu." For once ed actually agreed and did as he was told. Mustang was shocked, but just went back to work.

Edward stayed asleep for as long as he could, but was occasionally woken with a sudden coughing fit. It was now 30 minutes before the limit of 24 hours. "Just in time", he murmured in relief. Ed felt 10 times better. The flu was out of his system. The doctors released ed an hour later. Out side havoc was leaned against his car waiting for him. Ed knew he was here to pick him up, because ed was walking with a crutch. Just before havoc could talk, ed began to talk. "I know you're here to take me to mustang but do you mind taking me by the train station to pick up Al, he just got back from granny's." Havoc agreed. They arrived at the train station just as it arrived. A few minutes passed and a big suit of armour exited the train. He looked around for ed. Havoc honked the horn and signaled Al. He walked to the car to see ed was also in the car. He smiled and waved. Al went to the other side . "hello brother," al sayed as he entered the car. "Hi Alphonse , how was the research?" Al reached in his bag and pulled out a giant stack of papers. Ed laughed. Al looked over and saw the crutch."who's crutch is this?"he asked. Ed slowly raised his hand. BROTHER, WHAT HAPPENED!?" Al yelled. "Calm down al, I was grocery shopping when I fell and a stick impailed me, I'm fine. Al sighed in relief . havoc looked at ed and nodded in agreement. They had finally reached hq . slowly ed got out of the car. Al and havoc tried to help but ed refused. Ed hobbled all the way to mustang's office. Ed kicked open the door with his automail leg.

Mustang didn't even look up, he already knew it was. Ed walked in followed by havoc and al. "Colonel, I brought Edward for said while eye balling the cover the papers and looked up at ed." Ah, fullmetal, since you like sleep so much you have two weeks so, make sure your leg is better by then." He said while smirking. Mustang then got serious and asked if he had remembered anything. Ed's eyes widened and stared at mustang and signaled him. Mustang got it and knew not to go into it anything further. Brother, remember what? Al asked. "Oh I lost something of colonel's and can't remember where I left it. Ed said while smirking and rubbing the back of his head. Al bought the lie and left the subject. "Fullmetal, if you remember anything about the object, contact me. Mustang said cautiously. Ed nodded and left.

Ed and al got had just gotten back to their apartment. "Brother you should get some rest, you look tired" Al stayed to break the silence. Ed rubbed his head. "Nah, I'm fine. I'll just take a look at your notes.". Al hesitated but soon gave in and gave ed the notes. Ed studied the notes all night. In the morning he and al then had a long conversation on the subject. It was now 12pm. Ed went into the bathroom and splashed his face and smacked himself. "Stay awake, as long as possible. He muttered to himself. Ed then got dressed and was about to leave when al stopped him. "Brother, where are you going? Ed bit his lip and turned around. Just going for a walk I won't be long. Al sighed. "Be back in an hour." Al said firmly. Ed laughed." I will" then left.

Ed came back 3hrs later, al was very angry with him. Brother,what happened to a hour. Sorry al, I lost track of time I was at the library. Al stared at him and said sure brother, but I was worried about you. I'm fine al. Al sighed. The next day Ed had still not fallen asleep. Al became worried. Hey brother you should get some sleep. There was a silence. Then Ed responded, I'm fine I slept at the library and took a nap earlier (both of which were lies) al hesitated once again and said alright.

It was now the 3rd day without sleep. Ed was dizzy and very sleepy. Ed walked into his bathroom and splashed himself with freezing cold water. Ed had to go somewhere. Al had left to go to the library to read. He got himself ready and headed out. His leg was better and didn't really need the crutch anymore. He sluggishly walked to hq. Riza had just exited mustangs office. Hi Edward, how are you?there was a long silence. Oh what?im fine... is mustang in his office I have to talk to him. Yes... he is on the phone but you can go and wait for him... Ed are you alright? Huh, yeah (yawn) just a little tired. Ok. ed then waved sluggishly and walked into mustang's off. (mustangs conversation on phone) ah, the Fullmetal alchemist is here just in time. Mustang ground his teeth. He watched ed walk over and sit on the couch. The voice continued to talk. Look at him he hasn't slept in 3 days and is about to give in. Mustang stared at Ed. He was looking of in a distance and eyes were barely open. What did you do to him. Mustang demanded to know but said in a whisper. Oh nothing but soon he won't work for you for you . Also I threatened the doctors to not tell you about the drugs in his system. You... But before he could finished Ed collapsed to the floor. Mustang dropped his phone and rushed to his side. From the phone he heard a distant laugh.

Mustang picked up ed and sat him on the couch. He examined his body, he was fine and he was breathing normal. He looked over to his hand that was in a fist. Mustang undid the fist to find a note addressed to him. The note said that ed had regained his memories and it explained them in detail . Also it said he would probably fall asleep before he could give it to him. Riza entered to room and stared at ed confused. Roy handed her the note. After she read it she looked at ed and sighed. "Sir, shall I bring him to his apartment?" "No, I hate to say it but its not safe there, we don't know what that man has planned for ed.

It seemed as ed had slept forever but began to wake up. He sat up fast but fell back down, for he was too dizzy. He slowly sat up to find himself in mustangs office. This must of been where the sleep finally caught up with him. He stood up and walked over to mustang. He tapped mustang. He lifted his head with a start. "Fullmetal! Your awake how do you feel, are you sick? Ed shook his head. He tried to talk but that just lead to some coughing. He took out a piece of paper and began to write. He handed it to Roy when he was finished. The paper said, my throat hurts too much to talk right now ,but did you find out what the other drug in my system is and what it will do to me? Mustang sat down the paper and began to talk." We found the drug but couldn't identify it." Just as Roy finished speaking Riza and Al walked in. Al walked straight over to Ed and smacked him. Ed yelled "ow" in a rough uneven voice. "Brother! Why didn't you tell me the truth? I was worried... I-I could of helped you." Ed sighed unevenly. He then managed to say two words... "I'm sorry."

Mustang knew it was going to be hard but he earged ed to stay up once again until they could identity the drug. Ed was on his third day once again but he had the support of everyone close to him. Ed was slumped on Roy's couch when Armstrong flung open the door. "Ah, Edward ( tears) I heard your situation and am here to help. I will give you a hug to keep you energized." Armstrong then ripped off his shirr and headed towards ed. He was too tired to resist. Armstrong warped his large muscular arms around ed. He tensed. Then suddenly his body went limp. Armstrong looked at him in a hurry some manner. Ed had once again fallen asleep. Armstrong's hug must of comforted him some how. Mustang was sitting at his desk looking in shock. He rubbed his temples. There was no use trying to wake him. Armstrong slowly laid ed on the couch. It was 12am now. Everyone one was a sleep even mustang who was at his desk covered in paperwork. Ed shot up. He had eyes of a dead man. He seemed to to still be sleeping. Ed slowly got off the couch. He headed for the door. As soon as it opened mustang awoke. "Fullmetal, what are you doing." Ed obviously couldn't hear him and just continued to walk out the door. Mustang began to follow him.

Ed began to walk down the hall. Mustang tip toed behind then began to whisper ed's name. "Fullmetal,...edward". There was no response. Roy then sped up and began to walk beside ed. He stared at ed then he finally realized he was sleepwalking. Roy had never known of ed sleepwalking before. Roy ran in front of ed. He was trying to stop him. Ed walked straight into mustang. Ed kept walking. He did this for about 30 seconds. Finally, he stopped. Roy wrapped his arms around ed and turned him around. He guided him back to his office and let him lie back down. Ed slowly closed his eyes and began to sleep normally. Roy sighed as he covered Ed up with a blanket. He then walked to His phone and began to call alphonse . "Hello Alphonse, its colonel mustang." "Oh, hello colonel. Why are you calling so late?" "I have a question. Did Ed ever sleep walk?" "Why do you ask?" Roy looked over at ed, "he was just sleepwalking down the hall." There was a silence. "I have never know brother to sleep walk." Alphonse finally responded. Roy once again glanced at ed. "Well, I'm sure its nothing. I'll keep you updated, talk to you later Alphonse. "Good night colonel."


	2. Chapter 2

*Ed's dream*

He was had no idea why. He was running down an empty hallway. He was being chased by someone unknown. Ed ran until he hit a wall. He turned around in fear. The man reached out to grab him. Ed tried to scream but no words came out. Just as the man was a centimeter away ed was woken by a familiar voice calling his name.

Ed woke with a start. He looked over to see Alphonse at his side. **"Brother, are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare."** Ed smiled, **"I'm fine."** Though the dream had shaken him up. Al sighed,** "Do you want to go to the market with me today?"** Ed's eyes widened. It had been forever since he left HQ.** "Sure al, but...I think I need a shower first."** Al laughed. **"Ok, brother, you have an hour. Meet me here when you are done."** Ed slowly got up. Once up he grabbed his head in pain. **"Brother! Are you ok?!"** Al asked concerned. It took ed a minute but he answered."** Uh...yeah its just a headache , but its fine. It should go away later."** Al sighed.** "Alright brother, one hour.**"

Ed had a small smile as he walked to his and Al's apartment. Once there, he got a clean pair of clothes and a shower. He even got something "normal" to eat before he left to meet with al. He walked slowly to central because he still had a raging headache. He ignored it for now. Maybe Mustang had some pain killers. He reached central and walked to mustangs office. When he got there he didn't even bother to kick down the door, he actually entered like a normal person. Mustang was shocked. Ed walked over to the couch and sat down. **"Fullmetal, where have you been, you were supposed to stay here for protection."** Ed rubbed his head. His face scrunched in pain a little.** " I was going to get a shower and then meet up with al to go to the market... Hey mustang, would you happen to have like any painkillers?"** Mustang rose his eyebrows. **"For what?"** Ed rubbed his head.**"I have this horrible headache."** Mustang started to rummage through his desk and finally pulled out a small bottle. Ed sighed in relief as Roy handed him two pills. Just as ed swallowed them dry Alphonse burst through the door, letter in hand.

(sorry for the really short chapter guys)


End file.
